Emeralds
by September Samstar
Summary: Emeralds, the color of his eyes. The boy she never talks to, but has seen every day. But one day's events draws them together; two people who know each other, but have never spoken. Follow there relationship as they overcome their shyness to really love.
1. Robbery

Green emeralds stare out the window of the bus, and even though the face they belong to flicks away, covered by loose blond hair, I can still make out his faint smile.

At least, that's what I try to convince myself.

I hop on the bus. Normally I would take the seat right next to him, but it's occupied. With a fluid motion, he stands and grabs a hanging strap, gesturing with his other hand for me to sit. I nod, and the gruff look softens.

We ride in silence. All around us is the loose chatter of people, all white collar workers dressed in clean black suits. We stand out; he's dressed in a long green military-style jacket with white buckles and crosses (which after painstaking research, I found that it comes from Switzerland-which has lead me to give him a nickname: Switzy), loose brown pants, high boots, and a white beret, while I'm in a form-fitting purple knit top with a short black jean skirt. We're the youngest people on the bus and probably the most inexperienced. But we ride with confidence, what do we have to be ashamed of?

It's funny, I've known this man for a year, but we've never spoke. I don't even know his name. A year ago I started my new job at the library, but I had to sell my car to get me through when I wasn't employed. So I started to ride the bus that very day. And I sat next to the guy I'm beside now. At the time I was so terrified that I didn't say anything to him. Over time, I got used to Switzy's gruff demeanor; he wasn't, and still isn't, mean, he just keeps to himself. But we still never spoke. Sometimes I convinced myself that today would be the day; today I would talk to him. I always chickened out for various reasons; he put in ear buds, I had to catch up on my reading, or I simply didn't want to change what we already had, which really wasn't anything.

We both get off several stops later and head to our habitual coffee shop. It's a mom and pop shop, not a chain store, called Wake Up Call. We get in line, him right behind me. Soon it's our turn. I'm about to order when the lady just points over to the register. I walk over, with Switzy in tow. Two steaming paper mugs of coco greet us. I smile; being a regular has its advantages. Fumbling for my purse, I stop when I feel a hand on my shoulder. He has his other arm outstretched with a credit card.

"I'll pay for both of them." I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy; he said it to the cashier and not to me. But I'm also thankful and can feel a small spark of hope; it's the first time he has ever paid for my drink. And the sound of his voice; it reminds me of the German I took in high school, one of my favorite classes.

We go back to the bus stop, sipping our cups, and get back on when it finally comes. This one is even more crowded than the last; we both have to stand. Finally we reach his stop, the bank. Usually I keep going for a few more stops until I reach the library, but today is the Monday after pay day. I get to go with him into the bank. I follow him through the crisp revolving doors. He goes into a side door with the smallest of backward glances that makes me want to dance right in the middle of this place, but instead I head up to the nearest teller.

"Good Morning!" She's way too cheerful for 7:30 on a Monday morning, but she works at a bank. I guess she has to be. I can't help but wonder if she knows Switzy. Correction, how well she knows Switzy.

"Hi. I need to make a deposit."

"Sure." She has me do a couple things. All in all, it takes longer than usual, and now I'm anxiously watching the clock. I really don't want to be late; I've already made enough mistakes as a newbie. Finally she looks up at me.

"Alright then, we are done."

"Thank you," I say, trying to keep the impatience out of my voice. I rush to the doors, but at the same time there is a man coming in; dressed in black clothes and when I look into his face I see a mask. Our eyes meet and quickly before I know what's happening, he drags me back into the bank, an arm tight around my waist, a gun pressed coldly and stiffly to my head.

"Alright, give me all your money or she dies." Everyone looks up in fear at the gunman, at me. The teller quickly begins to get money while others stick their hands in the air. Suddenly I hear a quiet voice; one I recognize and love so much.

"Let go of her now, or you will die." I know without looking it's Switzy. His voice has dropped and octave I my eyes widen in surprise as I hear a bullet click into place on the gun. I don't know how he got behind the guy without him knowing, maybe it's his catlike grace, or the gunman didn't see him come out of the side door. However he did it, I'm glad.

"You know you don't have it in you." I can feel the would-be robber's grip on me loosen and hear a tremor in his voice. Switzy leans in even more dangerously.

"Try me." The robber's grip has loosened even more as he thinks of the threat given to him. It's just enough that I start to use me elbow to hit him in the stomach. He groans and doubles over, releasing me completely. I fall to the floor, and quickly Switzy tackles the man to the ground, struggling to subdue him. Within minutes the police come in and take over. A couple of the officers interview me. I'm shaking hard that I'm given a jacket and told to sit in the lounge with my coco. Pretty soon Switzy comes over and sits next to me on the couch. He's changed out from his traditional look to a security guard uniform. I want to speak so badly, but he beats me to the punch.

"Are you alright?" The concern in my voice startles me, whenever I hear him speak (which is just to order coco) he sounds so distant.

"Yeah." Unfortunately my voice tremors and he brushes back my dull red hair, gazing into my eyes. It's calming, but also unexpected.

"I guess this is pretty bad because we've never talked, but I've always wanted to do this." He leans into my chapped lips and kisses me. Shocked, I can't process what happens and I barely respond at first. But then I get lost in the kiss and start to kiss him back. Our lips work against each other, pouring out the untold secrets we've had between us on our silent rides. When we break apart our faces are flushed, and he won't meet my gaze.

"Hey." He still won't look up. "I guess this is pretty bad, but what's your name?" He finally lifts his head and the corners of his mouth tilt up.

"Vash. Vash Zwingli." I smile.

"I'm Naomi Harper. Nice to meet you Vash."

* * *

**A/N: I LUV SWITZERLAND! TAKE THAT!**


	2. Family

That day Vash walked me home. When my boss heard about what happened to me, she gave me the rest of the day off. Our walk was quite unlike our bus rides. I found out he moved here from Switzerland when he was in the 7th grade and he used to be in the army, so he loves guns. He laughed when I accidently called him Switzy, and then grew slightly somber. I told him about when I freaked out the first time I heard a gun at my first (and only) marathon. We both like vanilla ice cream, for different reasons. I like it because I can add whatever I want to it; he likes it because it's cheap. When we walked up my driveway, all I could feel a tightening in my chest; something I recognized as fear. I didn't want it to end. But all good things have to. We stood on my porch; I was searching for the words to say. Suddenly, Vash had quickly leaned in for a chaste kiss on my left cheek, and then he quickly walked down my porch steps.

"I really need to be more prepared for these." I muttered. And without a backwards glance, he replied.

"It's more fun when you're not." then he disappeared, and that's when I began to wonder if I could live without that man. With great self control, I went into my house.

Now, remember, that all happened on Monday.

Over that week we settled into a routine. We still ride the bus, though not always in silence. Regardless of whether we speak or not, as soon as I sit down next to him, he reaches for my hand. It's a quiet gesture, but I don't know what I'd do without it. Every day it gets harder and harder to let him go. Why am I being so possessive, I just keep asking myself. I guess it could be because it's due to the fact that he's me first boyfriend. Boyfriend? Did I just say that out loud? Ok, did I seriously just think that? Is that what two kisses and holding hands means? A part of me is screaming yes-don't you remember this guy saved you and skipped work to walk you home. But another part, in a more reasonable tone says no-he would have saved anyone and we've never been on an official date.

Let's just say that my head was spinning when I went to bed Thursday and hasn't gotten any better, and it's Friday morning.

* * *

I end up oversleeping, which really isn't good considering lately I have been making an extra effort to get ready. Pulling on a green v-neck shirt with a white camisole and matching white knee length skirt, I quickly eat a bagel. Then I dash to the bathroom and comb through my hair to try to untangle my red hair. I meet with mediocre success, but the bus comes in fifteen, so I brutally scrub my teeth and speed walk to the stop.

Arriving there I check my watch and find I have time to spare. Five minutes actually. I mentally berate myself, thinking about what I could do with my flustered appearance to make it better. By the time the bus comes, I have sunk into a mini depression. But when I see a cut of blond hair next to Vash, I can't help but feel my life go down the toilet. The style is so close to his, but with a more feminine touch. All the worry and built up panic from yesterday threatens to spill, that I actually end up standing there for a second before I realize the bus is waiting for me to hop on. Embarrassed, I duck my head and walk back to face the torture, preparing a speech for him. I don't want to be played. We were never together anyway.

And then I look up to her eyes.

She's a child.

A girl, no more than ten is seated next to Vash. Relief floods my face, even more so when she scoots up onto his lap, before it fades to confusion. I take the vacated seat, and he takes my hand, rubbing the back of it in a circular motion with his thumb. He has the tiniest of smiles on his face, which equals a beamingly gigantic smile.

"Naomi, I want you to meet my little sister Lili." I try to compose myself as best I can.

"Hi Lili. I wish I could say your brother has told me a lot about you, but he probably wanted to surprise me or something." I direct the last part at him, and I can feel his thumb falter against mine. Good, he can tell I'm a upset.

"It's ok. I have school off today and big brudder finally let me come with him to meet you." I can't help but smile at the accusatory tone she directs at Vash; eerily like mine. Now he's really in the hot seat. He raises his free hand.

"Alright, I'll explain." He pokes Lili in the stomach. "You know why I haven't let you come with me to work before; I don't know why you're complaining." She giggles, and he shakes his head-the equivalent of a normal smile. Then he turns to me, his hand a constant between us. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Our parents died while I was in the army, so I took guardianship of Lili. I didn't think you'd…we'd… it… things…" Lili breaks in.

"He's worried you won't like him anymore if he has a kid to take care of." His face goes tomato red. "What? You really should find a better hiding spot for your diary." I never thought it was possible to turn the shade of red Vash is.

"LILI!" Half the bus turns to look at us, and we all end up sliding in our seats. "Sorry," he says, in a softer, but just as cross of a tone. "Lili, why are you invading in my personal life?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Vash looks away, unsure of how to respond. I lean into his ear.

"If you want, you can keep it at my house."

"I can hear you guys you know?" It's scary how well they can both hear; I guess they got it from their parents. He shakes his head and then helps us both up; we're at our coco stop.

We walk on the sidewalk, Lili in the middle; and we occasionally swing her in the air. her shrieks of joy can't help but make me smile. Then I realize how much we look like a family. Father, mother, daughter

And I wish it was true.


	3. Anxiety

Watching the clock was a pain. I was dying for my lunch break so badly. Lunch means one step closer to going home; to seeing Vash and Lili. But then again, when the bus ride is over, my first week with Vash will be over. I won't be able to see him again until next week. But even the fears about the weekend, nothing could stop my excitement to see them. When lunch finally rolled, around, I walk as fast as I could to the garden, where I usually have lunch. Most of the other librarians are actually pretty snobby around me, so I've taken to eating alone. I know scarfing down my sandwich won't make time go by faster, but it feels like it will. But when I turn the corner to the bench were I usually sit, I can't help but let out a squeal.

"How did you know?" I scream as I run into Vash's arms. His face struggles to stay in its usual gruff manner. When I finally release him, I give a hug to Lili. Eventually we end up standing and staring at each other. I'm grinning like an idiot, Lili is rocking onto her toes with excitement, and Vash is scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and happiness.

"Oh, you know, the birds told me…" Vash says, at the same time Lili says: "he's been stalking you." He glares at her.

"Don't tell me, you read about it in my journal." She giggles.

"I didn't know you wrote about it in your diary. Didn't you tell me about it?" He raises his eyes to the heavens as I stare at him. Suddenly a bunny runs across the path in front of us. Lili's eyes widen as she realizes this is bunny heaven. "Vash, there are so many bunnies!" she says as she anxiously looks around. Little girls; they're so cute, so funny. It's obvious she just wants to go and pet one. He looks down at her; then squats to her level, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Go ahead. Don't get lost and remember stranger danger." She's about to go, but he still has his hand on her shoulder. "Don't think this conversation isn't finished." Grinning cheekily, she turns and races up the path. Wearily he stands. "Some days I think I might go insane." I sit on the bench and he joins me.

"You won't. You've been raising her for forever." He puts his head in his hands.

"You would think that it would be easier the older they get." I smile and rub his back.

"It's not supposed to." He shakes his head and raises it. He looks at me funny for a second.

"You know, I've never believed in fairy tales, but don't you think how much this is like one."

"Yeah. I remember when I read Romeo and Juliet, I never could understand what they had. I mean, they met one night and got married the next day. I still don't believe they had anything. But we do." He looks at me intently, and I have to focus for a second on my sandwich before I continue. "We have known each other for a year." He grins slightly and pulls back a strand of hair from my face.

"I'm glad you feel that way. You wouldn't mind then going paintballing with me and my friends on Monday?" Monday is Memorial Day and I'm assuming he has work off, 'cause I do.

"Are you asking me on a date?" He raises his eyes to the sky again.

"You know, Lili isn't the best of influences." I smile.

"I've never been paintballing before."

"I'll teach you." I lean against his shoulder.

"Alright." He leans over and kisses the top of my head.

"It's about time." He's leaning to my neck his other hand snaking around my waist, and I want to stay so badly, but then I realize where I am.

"What time is it?"

"2:00. Why?"

"Shoot, I need to clock in." Reluctantly I straighten myself and he releases me. He helps me up.

"Until next time then." He walks down the path; calling for Lili. I gather my stuff and go in the opposite direction, anxious for something else now: Monday.


	4. Humiliation

Lili couldn't help but give me a mischievous smile this morning as I'm to pick Naomi up for our first date while we sit around the table eating breakfast.

"You have to promise me you will stay with Elizaveta. Don't try to come and follow us or anything stupid like that." I fix her with one of my most penetrating parental stares, causing her to self-consciously touch her purple hair ribbon. I remember when I got them for her; we were walking together on the first day of school. One of our neighbors called her my brother on accident. She was so embarrassed. So of course, on the way home I had to buy her some hair ribbons with the money I had been saving for a new paintball gun. Looking back though, I don't mind spending money on her. Even now, I still don't.

"Ok Vashy. I promise." The seriousness in her voice lifts a small weight off my shoulders. I know she will keep her promises. "You might want to go get ready." I look at the clock. Shoot. It's 8:00 and I'm still in the pink frilly pajamas Lilli made for me. Quickly I go and pull on some light clothes and grab my helmet. I've stopped wearing most of the other protective gear, because no one has been able to touch me, even when I take all three of my friends on at once. Plus it's getting hot out, and I don't like being hot. But to get in you have to have a helmet, so I wear that.

I pick up Naomi on the bus as usual. At the shop we buy her some protective covering and I lend her my first gun to use. She looks at me in bewilderment.

"You sure you want me to use this?" The gun is old, and I think it works fine. Is she trying to gracefully cop out?

"You don't have to play if you don't want to. We can do something else." I say it as casually as I can, but inside I'm begging her to stay.

"Oh, no, I want to play, but I just didn't think you'd want me to use your first gun." Oh. I suck at reading people. I pay for everything, noticing I don't feel the usual twinge inside when I buy anything. I feel the same absence whenever I do the same for Lili. The only other girlfriend I have had I hated spending money on her. Naomi is different.

We head over to the practice field. My friends won't come until later in the afternoon, because Gilbert usually doesn't get up until 12 on any given day. Working nights doesn't help much. I teach her how to load the gun and shoot straight. I can feel myself relax as I go over different things. As soon as I saw her on the bus dressed in camouflage pants and a olive tank top, my heart hasn't stopped racing. Somehow the feel of the weapon in my hand, turning it over in my hands and talking about it has calmed me down, but has in no way diminished her beauty.

"Can I shoot it?" I can't help but smile; that was the same question I asked my dad when he first took me to one of these in Switzerland.

"Of course. Here," I set the gun in the correct position in her hands and talk her through it. "On the count of three. One…two….three." BANG. A resounding crack sounds across to the practice targets. Her shot missed completely, but it's a start. She looks wide-eyed after the shot.

"Wow…that was…wow." She's stunned. I help her practice some more, and after she manages to hit the target she turns to me. "I want to see you shoot." My eyes meet her dark brown ones. Her face is open with curiosity. I guess this is the chance to impress. Quickly I grab the nearest gun, and let off a stream of paintballs, never leaving her gaze. Her eyes widen with surprise as she stares at the now colorful target. Then she reaches up and hugs me, something I didn't expect, causing me to stumble back. "I'm so glad you were there at the robbery." I hug her back and then pull back.

"Where else do you think I would be?" She grins.

"And the cheap cheese loving bastard got a girlfriend to go paintballing with him before the awesome me. Not fair." And with that my friends: Ludwig and Gilbert Belshmecht and Roderich Edelstien break into view.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Naomi." I can feel my face begin to heat up at my introduction. Seriously? I know none of them will pass up on a chance to tease me about this. Not that I tried to prevent this by displaying my collection of guns to them on Saturday. Surprisingly they do let it pass and act gentlemanly to them. Naomi takes me aside as we are to enter one of the area for free play.

"Why were you warning me about them, they seem pretty normal?" I shake my head.

"That's because they're on their best behavior." We end up setting up a game of rescue. The Belshmet brothers vs. Roddy and I were to be the teams, rescuing Naomi.

"Winner gets to kiss Vash's girlfriend." Both our faces go red, and I punch Gilbert. He doubles over, causing the other to laugh.

"Hey, no. I don't want to be the damsel, let's just have a race. Whoever can get to a certain place wins." Ludwig looks at her with a respect. Roddy looks relieved; even if I were to win at rescue, he'd be on my team and caught between the wills of Gilbert and myself. We all pull out the maps of the area and set up rules. Whoever gets there first and is hit the least wins. We all spread out and begin to make our move to the other end of the park. Within 5 minutes, Naomi, who decided to team up with me while threatening to turn at the end, takes the map from my hands. I sigh. I hate this game; maps are a pain. Within moments she has us set in the right direction. We're almost there when I hear rustling in the bushes ahead of me. Cautiously I stick my hand out in front of her; signaling for her to stop. I glide carefully to tackle the person from behind, when suddenly I hear a pop followed by a feeling of singing pain in my arm, and then a wetness. Crap. I've been shot. I've almost forgotten how it feels; it's been almost a year since the last time someone hit me, and that was with padded armor.

"Run Naomi Run!" I hope she hears me, but my position is lost, and I can feel three guns mercilessly trained on me. They didn't care about the game, the just wanted to humiliate me in front of my girlfriend. I can't help myself, I let out a manly cry. At least, I hope it sounded manly. I haven't been doing too well today. I barrel roll in the ground and come up in some bushes. The telltale brown boot causes me to pounce on Ludwig, shooting as best I can at a close range. But it's useless, the others come.

"Lost your track record, eh Vashy?"

"Look at you. Your camouflage is covered in paint." Naomi comes to my side, pushing at the guys like she has known them all her life.

"Are you ok?" I nod through my helmet, but even that brings waves of pain.

"He's so cocky, he doesn't need protection."

"Man up Swiss." She pushes them all again, causing Roddy to stumble.

"Lay off you three." She takes a look at my arms and sucks in a breath. I don't even want to look. She looks side to side, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I think Lili might be getting into trouble or something…" The guys thankfully get the hint and help me up. But unthankfully they slap my shoulders just to bug me.

"You better watch it when you sleep." The just laugh it off and leave into their various cars.

Naomi ends up having to help me all the way home. A couple of the paintballs end up creating cuts; all of the bruises. She helps Lili clean up the paint and wounds and then just gives me a cold pack. I can't move from the couch where I collapsed on. Naomi and I cuddle on the couch and the three of us watch a movie; it's G, but it's still fun. Of course, I can't walk Naomi or even take the bus to make sure she gets home safely, but she doesn't seem to mind.

I do.

If that wasn't crazy enough first date, I don't know what is.

* * *

A/N:I'm sorry this was rushed, I was trying to get it done by a certain time, and I went over and didn't have time to really edit.


	5. Dentist

Naomi's POV

I glance at Vash. We've been going out for a month, but sometimes I can't get over the fact that we are really together. We're riding the bus home and he's slouched in his seat, relaxed and calm, while I'm sitting up straight, a little nervous. My hand in his is the thing that that connect us. He can tell that I'm nervous and swing his piercing emerald eyes on mine.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"No. I have a dentist appointment tomorrow. I won't be on the bus…and yeah." I squirm in my chair. He raises his eyebrow.

"I'll miss you." I blush at his words, and can't help but give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes as well.

"Miss you too Vash." I pause. His head leans against my shoulder; he's exhausted. Maybe I should just let it go. But then an image of a drill comes to mind. "Hey, um, could you come with me? I really don't like the dentist." He sits up at this, his face crinkled into deep thought.

"I don't know if I can do that. I have to let my boss know more ahead of time if I'm going to not be there or show up late. What time is the appointment?"

"It's at 8:00." He shakes his head, and my stomach starts to sink.

"I don't think it's going to work. My boss really needs me to come in tomorrow because a lot of the staff will be out. You did save me from my maniac friends; I know you can take down all the dentists in the world." He smiles and leans on me again, kissing the top of my head. I ignore his joking tone and look down, disappointed. I need him to come; I hate the dentist with a passion, and I'm getting my first cavity filled. But I guess I didn't give him enough time. I try to not convey my disappointment, but slowly it gives way into the flames of barely concealed anger and fear. I don't speak for the rest of the ride, and refuse his goodbye kiss. He looks hurt. Good.

I know it's irrational, but somehow I just want him to understand that I need him, and for that to be enough. I don't want to spell things out for him. I don't even want to be rational right now.

I slam the door shut behind me when I get home from the bus. What if this was all a fluke? He cares more about his job than he does me. I collapse on my bed after my shower and pull out my Bible. Randomly I flip to a verse, not really caring. I'm so emotionally angry I'm doing this to check off something on my list. I end up reading in Matthew. Suddenly I read a verse.

"I will be with you until the end of the Age." I stop dead for a second. Then I shake my head and look at the ceiling.

"That's great God, but what about Vash? He's pulling away, did you just not see him refuse to go to the dentist with me. He should know that I hate the dentist, he should sense I'm scared." With thought I get in bed but I can't get the verse out of my head. Even then, it doesn't take me long to get to sleep.

I have to get up extra earlier to get to my dentist appointment due to my lack of car, and the office is on the other side of town. I'm also still angry from yesterday. Blasting Pandora throughout my house, I can't help but stop at the song playing: Never Alone by BarlowGirl. I start belting out the chorus at the top of my lungs.

"I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side, so hold tight to what I know: you're here. And I'm never alone." It makes me start to cry all over again. I definitely cannot feel Vash, and he isn't here; he doesn't care about me.

I go to the dentist and while I'm scared, I get a small sense of peace. I end up putting in my Christian music and try to reason out the situation. Originally I try to avoid the problem, but then I look at it from a more rational perspective. Vash never meant to blow me off. I never really told him why I wanted him to come with me, or gave him enough time to really be able to come. It's like how you always end up going to the first engagement that you have over the second one you get, even if the second one is going to be more fun. Vash had to work to protect people, just like he protected me, and I know despite all my doubts he'd rather be with me helping me through with this than at work. Maybe that's what God was trying to tell me in the verse I read yesterday. He's with me, even when Vash can't be there, and I have no reason to really be mad, because in the end, I didn't go through this alone.

Let's just say, I when I take the bus home because I still had to go to work, I was a little shamefaced. Usually Vash is the first to slip his hand through, but he doesn't, and he refuses to meet my gaze and frowns out the window. I feel bad for the pain I caused.

"Hey Vash, um, I'm sorry. I overreacted and wasn't thinking rationally. I didn't tell you that I was getting a cavity filled and I was scared, and then I got angry and took it out on you in a rude manner. You were in the right. I expected you to know exactly everything, and I was angry when my unreal expectations weren't met." He looks at me for long second. Then his hand finds mine. I lean against his shoulder and smile, careful to not press down on his still-sore shoulder.

In Vash speak, I think that means apology accepted.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Nothing really to say here other than I hate the dentist.**


End file.
